Unbreakable
by StarLight9
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have an argument that threatens to end their friendship. But it might also end both of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Spiders ahead! Maybe slightly AU.

Summary: Some bonds are unbreakable, no matter what. Will Aragorn and Legolas realize this before it is too late? (meaning: while they are still alive :))

Translations: Ada – father, mellon nin – my friend

Part 1

"I won't go back!" angry gray eyes flashed at the elf. "I can't!"

"You can't hide forever," Legolas tried to reason with the young ranger, but the man would have none of that.

"I though you would understand," there was an edge to his words that made the elf wince. "I can't ever go back to this place I once called 'home'. They don't want to see me again!"

"Estel, you are wrong," Legolas said softly and patiently. "Your family still loves you."

_Estel_. The human flinched. How could he tell his friend that he was Estel no more? And that he had no family.

How many times had he begged Elrond to call him Estel one more time? To call him his son. He wouldn't. And how could he be his son when he had dared love his daughter? When he wanted to take her away from her family, to separate her forever from her kin, where she belonged?

The look of disappointment and betrayal on Elladan's face still haunted him. And he was right to be disappointed. The twins had accepted him as a brother.

And he had betrayed them.

"No, I won't go back." Aragorn repeated softly. "I hoped to stay here until it is time to rejoin the rangers."

"No, you can't stay here!" Legolas almost shouted. He hated being so harsh to his suffering friend, but Estel had to realize that he still had a home. "You are going back to Rivendell, mellon-nin. You need to talk to them. This is getting ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" the hurt in the man's eyes pierced the elf's heart. "I trusted you, Legolas. I thought you would help me. But since I am not welcome here, I'm leaving!"

"You know you are always welcome here, Estel. But right now you need to go back to Imladris and talk to your family."

"I don't think Ada… I mean Lord Elrond would want to talk to me."

"Of course he will," the elf replied. "And don't correct yourself. Call him Ada. He is still your father, my friend."

"He is not!" Aragorn said in frustration. "He has never been! I though they were my family. And I thought you were my friend. But I have been wrong," the young man took his pack and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Legolas tried to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't care. Far away from them. And far away from you."

"Go then!" the elf shouted in anger. "Foolish human!"

Without turning back, Aragorn walked out of the palace.

---

"Why did she have to come?" Elladan sighed.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen," his brother tried to comfort him. "Maybe they were supposed to meet… and fall in love."

"This was _not_ supposed to happen! Estel is human."

"If humans couldn't marry elven maidens we wouldn't be here, Elladan," Elrohir reminded his brother of their own heritage.

"Do you think he will come back?" the older twin asked softly. "I'm afraid we were too harsh on him."

"True," Elrohir nodded. "We were. I just wonder where he is now."

"I don't know," Elladan whispered. "But I so much want to talk to him. I _need_ to talk to him."

---

This part of Mirkwood was always dark, but now it was darker than usual. Black clouds covered the entire sky. Tree branches were bending under the heavy rain.

The lone ranger put on his hood. A shiver passed through his body, but it had little to do with the cold. The weather fitted his mood so perfectly.

_And I thought you were my friend. But I have been wrong_. How could he say that? Legolas was just trying to help, but he had been too upset to listen.

How could everything go so wrong so quickly? Since he was brought to Rivendell as a very young child, he had always considered Elladan and Elrohir his brothers, and Lord Elrond – his father. Always. Until a few days ago.

Until he met Arwen.

He didn't expect his family to forgive him his love. How could they? How could they willingly agree to lose her to mortality? Seeing her brought him so much happiness and so much pain. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't seen her at all.

Aragorn was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the spiders closely following him.

---

Cool wind blew through the window, slightly tousling his hair. He didn't feel the cold. _But a human would feel it_, the elf thought. Somehow the though of Estel being alone somewhere in Mirkwood under the heavy rain disturbed him. The ranger had wandered a lot, but not heartbroken as he was now.

He was not supposed to be alone right now. His friend needed him, and he had turned him away.

Legolas looked through the window. The large raindrops were falling to the ground like giant tears. Tears that didn't stop. Nature itself was crying. Mourning his friend's grief. His own grief.

Legolas took his weapons and walked towards the door. He had to find him. But suddenly the elf sighed and reluctantly stopped. Estel had made his choice, and he had to respect it. He had to leave him alone.

Once again the elf sat in front of the window and gazed at the ominous dark sky.

---

Aragorn suddenly stopped and listened intently. He had heard something he didn't like. He was still in Mirkwood, where almost every noise was a very bad sign.

He turned back and froze. A large black body was quickly crawling towards him, its eight legs moving with alarming speed. The ranger raised his sword. He could deal with one spider. But then a second dark shape appeared next to the first one. Well, maybe he could deal with two…

And then he saw the third one. Estel gasped and took a few steps backwards. But then he stopped. He had heard the noise again. And this time it was coming from behind.

Aragorn slowly turned his head, almost afraid to look. They very there. Many spiders coming from all directions. He was surrounded.

The first one charged at him, but the man deftly met the attack with his blade. The body of a dead spider rolled limp to the ground.

Aragorn turned around just in time to kill the second creature that had jumped at him. But then two spiders attacked him at the same time.

He trusted his sword through one of them, but then dropped his weapon as something bit his shoulder.

For a moment he thought his heart would stop beating. He knew that a spider bite wasn't deadly by itself, it was only supposed to knock the victim unconscious, so that the spider could eat its prey any time it wanted. But if he fell unconscious among those beasts, he would certainly be dead soon.

Estel quickly bent down and picked up his sword. He knew that his only chance was to kill all spiders while he was still conscious. But he knew this was an impossible task. The creatures were too many. And, as he felt the world spin around, he knew time was running short.

A second bite. One spider bite wasn't deadly. But what about two? He didn't know. And he realized it didn't really matter as he felt the third bite. And then the forth.

Aragorn fell to his knees, unable to fight anymore. He knew he was going to die.

But maybe it was better this way. Now that he had broken his bonds with his family and his best friend there was hardly anything left to live for. This would only end his anguish.

Maybe Arwen loved him. But she would eventually forget him. She would sail for Valinor with the rest of her kin. As it should be.

He regretted his last words to Legolas. His friend didn't deserve this. Estel could only hope that the elf would never find out what fate had befallen him.

He fell to the ground and shuddered as he felt the disgusting thin legs crawl over his back. But it didn't matter. She wouldn't need to forsake her immortality and he wouldn't destroy his family.

Yes, it was certainly better this way.

**To be continued…**

_Note: This story was written for the Estel Angst Central competition: Spiders, but it won't enter because I'm running the competition and I'm not allowed to enter my own story :D Makes sense, doesn't it :)? But all of you are very strongly encouraged to participate – a link to the EAC could be found on my profile page. Under competitions you'll find a detailed description … well, this note started turning into an advertisement, so I guess I should stop here. Once again, this story is not competing and won't be posted in the competition. I just though I shouldn't ask writers to do something if I can't do it, so I challenged myself to write a story that meets the requirements. Well, it is not finished yet, and if you want to participate, your story needs to be finished. Take a look if you are interested ;)_

_By the way, for everyone reading "Friendship is a Family Trait", I haven't abandoned the story, I just wanted to write this one now. I'm not really sure which one of the two I'll update first. If you have preferences which one you want first, tell me and I'll keep them in mind when I update._

_Reviews are always appreciated, and if you review, you get my eternal friendship for free :) _

4


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It was raining mercilessly. Dark stormy clouds – outside the palace and inside his heart.

A little clear droplet fell on the window sill. But it wasn't the rain. Legolas sighed and wiped his eye. What had he done? What had he told Estel?

_No, you can't stay here!_

Estel thought he didn't have a home anymore, and he had chased him away. The young man though he had lost his family. And Legolas had done everything possible to make him believe that he had lost his friends as well.

He stood up and walked towards the door. It didn't matter that Aragorn didn't wish to see him. He had to find his friend and tell him to come back. Tell him how sorry he was.

Legolas took his bow and quiver and walked outside. But suddenly he stopped and walked back, his lips curling into a slight smile.

_It's Estel after all_, he thought as he picked the pack with healing supplies.

---

The most beautiful creature in Middle-earth. That was she. So fair, so pure, as if Lúthien herself had come back to give him the gift of her beauty.

Arwen. How could he ever regret meeting her? He praised every moment he was blessed to look at her, to hear her voice.

No, he would never regret seeing her, falling in love with her. Yes, it had destroyed his family and he was going to die now because of it, but he would have it no other way.

Images flashed through his mind. A face so fair, surrounded by cascades of long, dark hair, adorned by two silver eyes, deep and stormy as the Great Sea. Suddenly the image was shattered into pieces, replaced by three painfully familiar faces. His family.

The emotions on those faces made his heart break. Surprise. Disbelieve. Anger. Disappointment. Hatred?

And then another face appeared. Sapphire-blue eyes stared sadly at him, but there was no anger or disappointment this time. There was something else. Hurt.

Of course Legolas would feel hurt. What had he said? _I don't care. Far away from them. And far away from you._ This would be the last words his friend would hear from him. The very last.

"I'm so sorry, mellon-nin," Aragorn whispered. "I wasn't angry at you. I was only angry at myself. I hope you know it. I hope you can hear me."

But the elf couldn't. Only the spiders could hear him now.

The disgusting creatures crawled on him, biting the helpless human again and again. His clothes were completely soaked by the rain, making him shudder with cold and sorrow. The poison was taking effect. He couldn't move anymore. His world was turning black. Every breath he drew, no matter how weak, caused him great pain.

With a soft sigh he finally gave up.

---

Legolas frowned in frustration. The rain had erased all tracks and he had no idea which way the human had gone. He didn't like the whisper of the trees. His forest was trying to warn him. Against what?

The elf's hand instinctively went to his back, making sure his bow and quiver were still there. All her senses were screaming at him. Danger.

Legolas looked around in concern. Estel was somewhere close. If he was in danger, the human wasn't safe either. The elf just quickened his pace, hoping he was going in the right direction.

A dark form suddenly jumped over him. Legolas quickly took out his twin blades and cut his attacker.

"Spiders." He muttered in disgust. He was sure the creature wasn't alone. Spiders were cowardly beings, they traveled in packs and attacked lone travelers.

Legolas walked forward cautiously. He was sure the spider's companions were somewhere close, watching him, planning the best time to attack.

_Let them come_, the elf thought. He was ready.

And they did. Legolas was never prepared for what came. A dark wave of bodies flowed towards him, spreading darkness on its way.

The elf froze. He had never seen so many spiders before. He could do nothing to fight them. Maybe he could kill a few, but eventually they would have him. There was no way out of this.

Legolas held his twin knives and faced the evil creatures. Many of them would die before he would give up.

To his utter surprise, the spiders just passed by him. They didn't seem interested in him in any way. The elf was shocked – spiders were cowards, they loved easy prey.

Why didn't they want him? Surely he was easy prey.

Legolas gasped in horror as he realized that here was only one possible explanation why the spiders had left him. There was _easier_ prey.

The elf though his heart would stop beating as he fully realized what this meant. Without much thinking he ran after the spiders as fast as he could although he knew very well that he was running towards his death.

Elven arrows rained over the dark creatures, each one bearing death. Legolas held his elven blades and rushed into the mass of black bodies. Many spiders had gathered around something in the center of the clearing, and the elf desperately fought to get there.

"ESTEL!" pushing aside the spiders, the elf knelt by the lifeless form and gently shook his friend. "Mellon-nin, can you hear me?!" There was no response. Aragorn's body was covered by numerous spider bites. With a pained sob the elf gathered the human in his arms. "What had I done?" I have killed you! Killed you!" he choked and pressed the young ranger tighter to his chest. "And what is the last thing I told you! Foolish human! I am the foolish one. Yes, I am. I am so sorry, my friend. So sorry…" he couldn't continue anymore as his voice was drowned in tears.

Legolas gasped and looked back as something bit him. The spiders were still there. He had almost forgotten them.

The elf gently laid his friend back down, rose and grabbed his knives, his gaze dark and threatening. They were too many. Yes, he would die, but not before they had seen his fury. And many of them would die before him.

A spider charged at him, but its body quickly rolled lifeless to the ground. The two blades swung in graceful arcs so fast that it was almost impossible to follow their motion. The ground was soon covered by dead spider bodies.

But Legolas had been bitten and the poison was quickly taking effect. He felt dizzy and unable to keep his balance. A huge spider knocked him to the ground, biting him once again.

This was a sign to the others that the elf wasn't that strong anymore. Cowardly at first, but then much more confidently, the evil creatures crawled towards Legolas.

He had been bitten too many times. The battle was lost. Legolas used all of his last strength to crawl back to Aragorn. He desperately tried to protect the human from the spiders, shielding him with his own body. Maybe his friend would somehow survive if they were found and saved soon enough. But who would find them?

No one knew where they were.

**To be continued…**

3


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I was so sure we would find him here," Elrohir sighed.

"Well, at least we know that he has been here," Elladan pointed out as they left Thranduil's palace "I hope he is not far away. How long ago did he leave, Culas?" he turned towards the servant who had escorted them to the gates.

"About six hours ago," the Mirkwood elf replied. "I have to tell you he seemed quite distressed."

Elladan closed his eyes. Of course Estel would be distressed. And it was all his fault. "Come, El!" he called to his twin. "We need to find him. It's not good to wander alone in Mirkwood in this state of mind."

"Maybe he is not alone," Culas said.

The two brothers turned to him in surprise, "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Legolas left a few hours after him."

"Legolas also left?" Elrohir seemed comforted. "But why did you say that he went _after_ him? Why didn't he go _with_ him?"

Culas seemed to hesitate, "Well, they seemed to be having an argument. I'm not sure about what, they were in the prince's room, but it was loud enough to hear from outside."

The twins exchanged a glance of total shock. Estel and Legolas arguing? That was something unheard of. They always agreed on everything, and Elladan and Elrohir were sure they would never hear the two friends fight. It sounded unbelievable.

What could have made them argue? They somehow realized that their behavior towards their human brother had something to do with it. They couldn't believe they had managed to make Estel and Legolas fight. It was certainly not something to be proud of.

"Which way did they go?" Elrohir asked.

"North," Culas replied. "They both went north. But I don't know what they did after that. And I'm afraid the rain had erased all the tracks."

Elladan sighed. It was true – it was raining heavily and finding any tracks would be impossible. "Let's go then," he spoke. "We have no time to waste."

---

Bite. And another. Legolas couldn't fight anymore. The poison had immobilized him almost entirely. He lay down helpless, his face buried in his friend's soaked dark locks, trying to stay conscious.

All of this had happened because of him. Because he had broken a promise.

_Legolas walked swiftly through the gardens, desperately looking for Estel. He had to find him. Lord Elrond's words had disturbed him greatly._

'_I told him of his heritage. He didn't take it lightly.'_

_Of course he wouldn't take it lightly. His entire identity had just been shattered into pieces._

_Finally, he spotted the twenty-year-old man sitting on a stone and staring somewhere in the distance. "Estel," he called softly and took a few steps forward._

_The ranger didn't turn to face him. "My name is not Estel," he whispered._

_Legolas sighed and knelled in front of him. "Of course it is. It will always be."_

_Sad gray eyes turned towards him. "You knew, didn't you?" There was no accusation in the voice, only sorrow._

"_I did." The elf nodded._

"_Then why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Lord Elrond didn't want you to know," Legolas explained. "He wanted you to have a normal childhood."_

_The man gave out a short, mirthless laugh. "Well, that's over I suppose," he sighed. "I don't even know who I am anymore." He paused and looked his friend in the eyes. "Who am I, Legolas?"_

_The elf gazed sadly at him. Those eyes were begging for an answer. A truthful and simple answer. "Lord Elrond is right," he replied. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and the future King of Gondor," he paused. "But you are also Estel, son of Elrond, brother of Elladan and Elrohir. And my best friend."_

"_Can the two exist together?" the young man asked hesitantly._

"_Of course. They always had. You are going to have many different names, mellon-nin. Many different identities. But you will always be Estel. You will always be my friend. Nothing can change that." He smiled reassuringly at the human. "Yes, Estel. I will always be your friend, no matter what happens. Every time you need it, you can come to me and I will help you. I promise."_

_You can come to me and I will help you..._

_No, you can't stay here!_

_I promise…_

_Go then! Foolish human!_

How had he failed to keep such a simple promise? A promise he wanted to keep with his entire heart.

---

"I have no idea where to look," Elladan glanced around helplessly. "And I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Maybe we should have told Ada that we are going," Elrohir suggested.

"No," his twin shook his head. "I didn't dare talk to him about that. I don't know if he had forgiven Estel. If he hadn't, Estel shouldn't know it for now. The only thing he needs to know is that we have forgiven him. No – that we have never been truly angry with him. Never."

"Maybe you are right," his brother nodded. "But he would have known what to do, and we don't."

Suddenly Elladan stopped and put his finger on his lips to indicate his twin to be silent. He looked around intently and listened to the forest. He could detect nothing, and yet the feeling of uneasiness didn't go away. "I think that we are being watched."

Elrohir looked around. "Now that you mention it, I think you are right. But I can't hear anything unusual."

The twins continued slowly and cautiously. But this was getting on Elladan's nerves. Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore and stopped.

"Who are you?" he shouted. "Show yourself."

The leaves rustled softly and the two brothers raised their bows.

But then their eyes widened and they dropped their weapons in total shock.

---

With a last effort Legolas moved his arm so that the spider would bite it instead of biting Estel. Tears streamed down the elf's cheeks. This was so unfair.

He had broken his promise. He had betrayed his friend's trust. Yes, he deserved to die.

But Estel didn't.

Someone had to come. Just had to come. Legolas closed his eyes and silently prayed to the Valar to send someone to chase the spiders away.

Suddenly he felt the evil thin legs crawl away from him. He gasped and looked around. They were leaving. Something had scared the spiders.

Someone had come.

"What do we have here?" someone bent down over them. "A dead human and a dead elf?"

"The elf isn't dead," another voice spoke.

"No, he is not," the first orc agreed. "Not yet."

**To be continued…**

3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm reposting this since stupid decided to delete it.

**Beta: Kalisona** (Le hannon, mellon nín!)

Chapter 4

Legolas froze in horror. Orcs… Well, at least the spiders were gone, but the elf wasn't at all sure he liked the change.

"What should we do with them?" One of the orcs asked.

"We can take the elf," another replied and lifted Legolas. The prince was feeling incredibly dizzy from the spider poison, and his attempts to fight were pathetic. "The human looks dead or almost dead, so we can leave him here," the orc continued, giving Aragorn a fierce kick. The body rolled over, and Legolas gasped as he saw how pale his friend's face was. The orc must have been mistaken, Estel wasn't dead, or… was he? He tried to fight his captor, but failed miserably.

"Even if he's still alive, the spiders will come back and finish him," the first orc remarked.

The elf's eyes widened in terror. What the foul creature spoke was true; once they left, the spiders would come back and feast on his friend. And all because of him…

"Let me go!" he cried and thrashed, but his captors ignored him and dragged him along their way. Legolas felt shivers going down his spine. As the orcs were leaving the clearing, ominous dark bodies started coming back. Crawling on their disgustingly thin legs. _No! No! _

"No!" he cried out loud, but the orcs had had enough. One of them turned back and backhanded him. The spider poison, the worry, the guilt, the sorrow, and now the blow – it was too much. Legolas could take no more and soon surrendered to darkness.

---

Elrohir stared, open-mouthed. This was certainly a surprise. "Ada!" he whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't expect to see you here," Elladan continued his brother's thought. "I thought you –"

"You thought I didn't care about Estel?" Elrond raised an eyebrow at the twins, who looked down guiltily. "That is the greatest mistake you have ever made, my sons."

"But you told him –" Elladan tried to protest, but his father interrupted him.

"Do you remember what _you_ told him, ion nín?"

The older twin swallowed hard and looked down. "Aye. I told him that he had betrayed us. That he is not my brother…" the elf shut his eyes, trying to erase the painful memories. "But I didn't mean it, Ada, I swear, I didn't."

"I know my son," Elrond said gently. "We all said things we didn't mean. I might lose my daughter, but losing a son will not make matters better. I don't want to lose him."

"Then let's go and find Estel," Elrohir interrupted. "I have the feeling that something bad had happened."

"I feel it too," Elrond whispered. He didn't know if it was his gift of foresight, or just a father's fear, mixed with guilt, but he felt that something was very wrong. And he had the uneasy feeling that they were running out of time.

---

"What should we do with him?" One of the orcs asked, as he tied their prisoner to a tree. "Can we have some fun?"

"Not yet," another one grunted. "Let him wake up completely first."

And indeed Legolas wasn't in the best possible shape. After all of the toxins that had entered his system, it was a miracle that he had regained consciousness so quickly. But he couldn't let himself succumb to darkness. He had to get away and get back to Estel. Before it was too late…

Desperately fighting to stay awake, Legolas tried to focus on his surroundings to keep his mind occupied. But what he saw surprised and worried him.

The orc party was quite small. They were maybe no more than ten. He could have easily dealt with them if he wasn't so weakened by the spider poison. But as it was, he had no chance to fight them.

But why would such a small group enter Mirkwood?

Orc invasions in the forest were rare, but certainly not nonexistent. It had happened before, and Legolas was sure it could happen again at any time. No, he wasn't surprised that the orcs had come to his home. What he couldn't understand was the size of the party.

Every time the orcs dared to come to Mirkwood, they came in large and well-prepared groups. These orcs, on the other hand, were no real threat. Obviously, they couldn't have had any illusions that they could fight the elves. That would mean that the orcs weren't here to fight. But what could be the purpose of their coming here?

Those thoughts gave him no rest. Suddenly, one of the orcs noticed him and moved to their leader.

"I think the scum is wide-awake after all," he whispered, not even trying to hide the anticipation in his voice.

---

"Be careful," Elrond said softly. "Something isn't right."

"I can hear some noise, Ada," Elrohir whispered. "But I can't make out what it is."

Elrond and Elladan stopped and tilted their heads to the side, listening intently. Soon they heard it too.

The sound was coming from somewhere near, but it was so soft that only elven ears could detect it. It sounded like small droplets of water, gently hitting the ground. But the rain had stopped some time ago. No, it wasn't water.

The twins suddenly lifted their gazes and stared at each other. "Feet," they muttered in unison.

"What creature can walk so lightly and quietly?" Elladan voiced his confusion.

Instead of a reply, Elrond took out his sword and walked in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Umm…Ada, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Elrohir whispered. "We don't know what's there."

"I do," his father replied. "Spiders."

The twins exchanged a surprised and slightly worried glance. "Well, then I can say for sure that this is _not_ a good idea," Elrohir pointed out.

"Ada, I don't understand," Elladan added. "You always blame Estel and Legolas that they find trouble too often, and now you are intentionally going to the spiders. You are not setting a very good example, you know. Unless…" The elf gasped in shock as realization suddenly struck him. "You don't think he is there, do you?"

"I think that there is only one way to find out." Elrond spoke quietly.

Without waiting to hear what his father had to say, Elladan ran past him, rushing in the direction of the spiders. Those disgusting creatures had better not harmed his little brother. They certainly wouldn't want to meet his fury…

---

"Awake, little elf?" One of the orcs asked.

Clear blue eyes stared at him defiantly. "What do you want from me? What are you doing in Mirkwood?"

The creature grinned. "What are we doing in Mirkwood? I wonder if I should tell you…" He looked at his companions, who only nodded. "Well, you are going to die anyway, so I guess it doesn't make a difference. Then I will tell you – we are here on a very, very special mission…"

"Besides, we love visiting Mirkwood," another one added with a smirk. "The darkness suits my tastes just perfectly."

"Mirkwood isn't dark!" Legolas glowered at him, although he knew that the orc was right. He had hit a tender spot. No lie, no matter how evil it was, could be more painful than the truth.

"Oh, not dark indeed. It is not nearly as dark as it could be. As it will be…" he added mysteriously.

"Is this your special mission?" The elf challenged him. "To turn the forest darker?"

"I suppose it will be darker after we finish. After the others finish, actually."

"The others?" Legolas didn't like this.

"Yes, the others. The army of orcs, goblins, and wargs, assembled to complete the mission."

"And the mission is…?" The prince was getting impatient. He suspected he wouldn't like the answer he was going to hear.

"To inflict a severe blow on the elves that still dare live here," his grin widened. "We first thought we should kill King Thranduil, but he hardly leaves the palace. So we thought we could kill their Prince. We were sent on an investigation mission – to find out when and where he goes, so that the army we assembled could find him and kill him easily."

Legolas choked in surprise. So that was why the orcs were here – to find out how to kill him. Well, their task had turned out to be much easier than they had expected, but they didn't know this yet. Legolas thought bitterly that he had done everything possible to make their task easier. Yes, it was only his fault that he was here now. And that Estel would be killed by the spiders…

"You don't happen to know the Prince, do you?" one of the orcs asked him.

"Actually I do know him." Legolas smiled confidently. "I believe I have seen him a couple of times."

The orcs exchanged surprised murmurs. They seemed happy. "What does he look like?" their leader asked.

"Well, let me think…" for a moment Legolas seemed to be deep in thought. "Hmm, as far as I remember, he has pointed ears, long hair, slender figure…"

"Stupid elf!" The orc backhanded his prisoner and glared at him. "All elves look like that!"

"Of course," another orc grinned. "All elves look alike!" They all burst in laughter and the captive was momentarily forgotten.

But when the laughter died out, the orc leader turned towards Legolas once again. "You are pushing my patience, elf. I think it is time to teach you a lesson."

---

The view that greeted Elrond and Elrohir when they arrived at the clearing made their hearts freeze. The entire space was swarmed with huge, black spiders. Elrohir closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Spiders had always disgusted him, even the small ones he could see in a normal forest. And Mirkwood's spiders terrified him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw some of the dark shapes lay on the ground, struck by Elladan's arrows. His brother had his sword out and was engaged in a fight with three spiders at the same time. But what worried him was not that his twin was fighting three spiders, but that the spiders were _only_ three. There were so many of the evil creatures. Why didn't the rest attack them? Did they have something better to do?

They did. Elrohir's heart skipped a beat as he saw a dark heap of moving bodies. He couldn't see what lay below the creatures, but it was easy to guess.

The spiders had gathered to eat their prey.

The elf rushed towards the heap with an angry shout. He could see his father and brother follow him closely. No, they had not come too late. They couldn't have come too late…

A huge spider lunged at him, and Elrohir pushed it back and thrust his sword into the body. He turned just in time to stick it into another creature.

The elf turned in a circle, swinging his long blade, cutting through legs and bodies. Suddenly he heard his father shout his name in alarm, but before he could register what was happening, two spiders jumped on him. They had been on a tree branch above him, but he had failed to see them.

Elrohir tried to shake them off, but suddenly he felt something sting his neck. The spider had bit him. Another bite followed, and he felt the world spinning. His knees buckled under him, and as another spider pushed him, he fell to the ground, his head colliding with a heavy rock.

---

"El!" Someone was vigorously slapping his cheek. "El, wake up!" Elrohir slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he had lost consciousness.

"Estel?!" He half questioned, half screamed.

"Shh, calm down." His brother gently touched his face. "Ada is taking care of him."

Elrohir rose to a sitting position and took a look around. "The spiders? Did you kill them all?"

"Most of them. The rest ran away when they saw that the prey wouldn't be as easy as they thought."

Elladan helped his twin get to his feet, and they slowly walked towards their father. Elrond was crouching next to a fallen body. Elrohir stopped and gasped in shock as he saw Estel's face. He had never seen his brother that pale before. "Ada is he –"

"He is alive," Elrond answered promptly. "But his condition is very bad. Too many toxins have entered his bloodstream. We need to prepare the antidote, and quickly. You also need to drink, ion nín. And don't tell me you are fine," he added as Elrohir began to protest. "Build a fire," the elven lord commanded.

The twins set quickly for the task. They had brought all necessary herbs, and fortunately, their father was wise enough to bring a small kettle. They poured water into it and set it to boil. Elladan got up to bring the herbs, but suddenly he stopped and stared at a dead spider.

"Ada, we didn't kill that spider." He spoke softly, his voice alarmed and urgent.

"Many spiders were already dead when we arrived." Elrond was surprised at his son's worry. "Estel has done good work."

"This arrow isn't Estel's." Elladan spoke again and took out the arrow. His father and brother gasped and stared at it. Of course it wasn't Estel's. It was Legolas'.

The three elves were shocked at the implications of their new discovery. The prince had been here, and they knew that there was no force in Middle-earth that would make him leave Estel to the spiders. Obviously Legolas hadn't left willingly. That could only mean that someone, or something, had made him leave.

The twins quickly got up and went searching around the clearing.

"Here!" Elrohir called suddenly. "I can see many feet, and someone has been dragged." Elladan and Elrond exchanged a worried look. They had no doubt _who_ had been dragged.

The elven lord got up and quickly walked to the tracks. It was clear that Legolas was taken by someone and he was in trouble. He could only hope they would find him alive.

"Go find the prince, my sons," he commanded. "I'll stay with Estel. Take this," he handed Elrohir some leaves. "It will help fight the toxins."

The twins hesitated. They wanted to rush to save their friend, but they also wanted to make sure that Estel would be alright. "Go," Elrond urged them once again. "I'll take care of Estel, don't worry. Go! Legolas needs you."

Elladan and Elrohir gave their human brother a last glance and disappeared into the forest.

---

Legolas watched his captors in horror. He had been captured by orcs too many times and knew very well what awaited him. He vowed silently that he would never show them his pain. But what pained him the most was that he couldn't help Estel. The thought that his friend would be killed by the spiders, if he wasn't dead already, broke his heart.

"So, what should we start with?" An orc grinned at him. "What do you think, elf?"

Legolas replied with something not really appropriate for an elven prince, and first the orcs stared in surprise, but then burst in laughter.

"I think you are not helping yourself, elf." The orc took out a small knife.

"Wait," another one stopped him. "I have an idea."

The elf was sure he wouldn't like this. The orc seemed too happy.

"An idea?" The first orc seemed intrigued. "Sounds like something I will like."

The evil creature grinned, "I am sure you will. Well, of course we are going to play with our prisoner. But before that I think he needs some preparation." He quickly explained what he had in mind.

Legolas paled and was unable to hide the fear in his eyes. He knew that he was going to die and had almost accepted it, so he was surprised to see that he cared that much, but this…it frightened him. Now he could only hope that his father and friends would never find his body. That he would stay forgotten in the forest forever, food for scavengers. No, he didn't want the ones who loved him to see him like that. It would break their hearts.

The orc took a step towards him and raised his scimitar. Legolas closed his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

One swift swing of the blade and it was done.

The orc unclenched his fist, leaving long locks of golden hair fall to the ground.

He took a step backwards and looked critically at his pale prisoner. "You look much better now. At least now you don't look exactly the same as the other elves," he grinned. "You are ready. Let the fun begin."

---

When the antidote was finally ready and had cooled enough, Elrond gently lifted his foster son's head and helped the unconscious man to drink the liquid without choking. Then he could only wait.

Estel opened his eyes cautiously. He was surprised to be alive. The last thing he could remember was his thought that if he died, it would be better that way.

He looked up, and suddenly paled and averted his gaze. What was he doing here? He didn't expect to see him.

"Look at me," the elven lord gently turned the man's face towards him.

Estel closed his eyes. He couldn't look at his foster father. He couldn't bear to see the accusations, the dismissal, maybe even the hatred he knew he would find there. "Lord Elrond…" he started hesitantly.

"Shh," two fingers were firmly pressed on his mouth. "I am not Lord Elrond to you, Estel. Call me Ada. If you could ever forgive me…"

Estel's eyes snapped open. There was no accusation in his father's eyes. Only regret. And love. "Ada! Forgive you what?" the young man was confused. "You have done nothing wrong!"

"I have done a great wrong, ion nín, and you know it." Estel's heart jumped when he heard how Elrond called him. "I had no right to talk to you like that. We don't control our hearts, my son. And if you fell in love with Arwen, I'm sure it was meant to be. And I know that it will be for the better."

Estel blinked several times, unable to believe what he was hearing, "You mean… you still love me?"

"I always have, ion nín," Elrond pulled him in a tight embrace. "I always have. In our life we form many bonds, Estel. Some are strong and last for ages, and some are brief and fragile as a little string. But the bonds with your family are always strong. They are unbreakable."

"Oh, Ada," Estel whispered, not trusting his voice. "How could I have doubted my family? Will you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, my son. I made the greater mistake. It was I who first doubted our family. But I was wrong. The bonds of family are too strong and nothing can destroy them. I will always be your father and you will always be my son, and there is nothing that can change this."

The young ranger embraced his foster father and sighed with immense relief. He had thought he had lost the thing that he treasured most. But he was wrong.

Finally he lifted his face and took a look around. The ground was covered with fallen spider bodies, some slain by swords and some pierced by arrows. His gaze suddenly drifted towards one of the spiders. Or actually, towards the arrow that had killed it. "Legolas?" He stared in confusion and shock.

Elrond swallowed hard. Estel was far from being alright and he didn't want to worry him. He didn't know what to say.

"Has Legolas been here?" Estel turned towards his father, noticing that the elf suddenly seemed insecure. "Has he?" he asked again, as Elrond didn't reply right away.

"Yes, it seems he has been here before I arrived," he replied slowly.

"Where is he now?" Estel asked, a sudden suspicion forming in his mind. It could not be true. And yet… he fully deserved it.

"I don't know," Elrond replied and looked away.

This was more than enough to answer Estel. His father didn't want to tell him the truth. And no wonder.

Obviously Legolas had come that way. It seems the spiders had attacked him, and he had killed some of them. Then he had seen that the spiders were about to kill Estel, and… had left. Had just left. Hadn't bothered to save him. He didn't care, and Estel couldn't blame him, not after everything he had said.

_And I thought you were my friend. But I have been wrong._

Estel closed his eyes and all the pain he had felt before returned to him anew. It seemed that his father had been wrong.

Even the strongest bonds were breakable after all.

**To be continued…**

_I am so sorry for the late update, mellyn nín! You have been such wonderful readers and you don't deserve to wait that long. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner. I hope you will manage to forgive me and will review :o)_

_As you might have noticed, I got a beta (many many thanks to Kali!!!), so I am not going to torture you with my bad English anymore ;-)_

_**Important announcement: The deadline for the Spiders competition of the Estel Angst Central has been extended to April 15.**__ A link could be found at my profile page. If you wish to write and need additional extension, tell me, and I'll be happy to give it to you. You may or may not remember that this story was actually written to encourage people to write for the challenge and is supposed to follow all guidelines in the competition description._

_I hope you are not horrified that I cut Legolas' hair. It will grow soon enough. If he survives this, of course :D_

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: Kalisona **(amazing work, as always)

_Translations:_

_ion nín – my son_

_penneth – young one_

_mellon nín – my friend_

_Ada – father (dad, daddy)_

_peredhel – half-elf; peredhil – half-elves_

_Goheno nin – forgive me_

Chapter 5

Elrond shifted uneasily. He had noticed the abrupt change in his son, and it worried him.

"Rest now, ion nín." He spoke softly. "All is well. I will prepare more of the antidote; you will need a few more doses. And I should make some for Elrohir," he added to himself.

"Ro and Dan are here?" Estel suddenly raised his head. "Are they…" he trailed off and looked at his father expectantly, afraid to continue.

Elrond had no trouble guessing what the human wanted to ask. "No, they are not angry at you, Estel. Just like me, they regret what they told you."

The young man still seemed insecure, so the elf smiled at him reassuringly. "Your brothers still love you, my son. They always have. I told you, penneth, all bonds of love and friendship can withstand all trials."

_Almost all bonds_, Aragorn thought bitterly. A bond he had always considered so strong, one of the strongest he had ever formed, was broken beyond repair. Just like his heart. But if it was broken, why did it hurt so much?

He couldn't blame Legolas for leaving him. Obviously what he had said had hurt his friend deeply. He wished to turn back time, to never say those things, but what was done was done. He couldn't hope that Legolas would ever forgive him.

His mind suddenly registered something he had heard before. "Ada, you said you are going to prepare some antidote for Ro!" His voice was filled with worry. "Was he bitten?"

"Yes." Elrond nodded grimly. "Although not as much as you. He will be fine, don't worry."

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked and looked around. He didn't understand why his brothers would leave.

Elrond sighed and looked away.

"They had to make sure that no spiders are left," he said hastily. The Elven Lord was a poor liar and he hated lying to his son, but it seemed to be the best thing to do. Estel's health was unstable, and worry over his best friend would do him no good. He didn't know how much pain he would have spared the young ranger if he had simply told him the truth.

"You mean they left with Ro poisoned?" Aragorn didn't accept the situation easily. "He didn't even drink the antidote?"

"I gave him some herbs that will slow the poison," Elrond replied. "Elladan will make sure he takes them. Your brothers are fine, ion nín, at least, they are much better off than you are. Rest now, your body needs strength to fight the toxins. We will go back home when they return."

Estel nodded and rested his head on his foster father's shoulder. _I hope you are also well, mellon nín_, was his last thought before he drifted into a troubled sleep.

---

"El, do you have the herbs Ada gave you?" Elladan looked at his twin.

Elrohir only nodded and walked forward, following the tracks.

"You need to chew them and keep them under your tongue," the older twin instructed.

"I know," Elrohir replied, slightly irritated. "I know as much about healing as you do."

"Well, you don't seem to apply your knowledge." Elladan wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I'm fine, El," his younger brother said, sounding frustrated. "I'll chew them, but first I want to make sure that Legolas-" He suddenly stopped and gaped in horror at the view. The twins had reached a small clearing, and the scene they saw through the trees made their blood freeze in their veins.

An orc camp. No more than ten orcs were lying on the ground asleep, and three more were patrolling around. But the elves weren't looking at the orcs. All they could see was the slim figure bound to a tree.

Bruises decorated the otherwise perfect face, and his clothes were torn and bloody. It was obvious that the elf had been tortured. But this was not so unusual for the elven prince. They had seen Legolas hurt before, and although it pained and angered them to see their friend like that, it was not something they had not been prepared for.

What they weren't prepared for was the golden hair falling freely around their friend's head, falling to… a bit shorter than shoulder length.

How dared they?!

"They will pay for this," Elrohir hissed. His right hand was trembling on the hilt of his sword, and he was barely containing his anger. "They will pay, I swear."

His brother only nodded, his own eyes shimmering with rage, and with a battle cry, the twins rushed into the clearing.

---

_He was running through the rain, his feet sinking into the heavy mud. Lightning tore the sky and the thunder that followed made him wince. He had to get away._

_The orcs were coming after him, and he had lost his weapons in the fight. There was no chance to fight them. Aragorn ran on and on, until he reached the edge of a cliff. He stared in despair when he saw the orcs appear before him. This was the end._

_He took an instinctive step backwards, but his foot slipped on the muddy ground. With a cry of surprise, he fell into the abyss._

_One of the orcs approached the edge and spotted the young man hanging on a branch. It was obvious that he couldn't hold on much longer. _

"_It seems the little scum is going to die soon." The evil creature grinned. "Come on," he called to his companions. "Our work is done."_

_Soon everything quieted, and the only sound Aragorn could hear was the wild beating of his own heart. His grip on the branch was loosening. He knew that he couldn't hold on for more than a minute or two._

_Suddenly a face appeared over the edge. The young ranger sighed with relief. He was saved!_

"_Legolas!" He called. "Help me!"_

_The elf raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "Why?"_

_The man blinked in shock. "You must help me, my friend! I will fall!"_

"_Your friend?" The elf asked. "Since when am I your friend?"_

"_You have always been, Legolas! Always!" Aragorn shouted. The situation was starting to scare him._

"_Oh, is that so? I think last time we met you told me something else," he said, and walked away._

"_Legolas!" The young man shouted in despair. "Legolas!" He felt he was loosing his grip. Suddenly the branch slipped from in between his fingers and he flew towards the bottom of the chasm._

"No!" His own scream woke him.

"Estel!" Someone was calling his name. "Estel, look at me!"

The ranger took a look around and realized that he had been sleeping in his fathers arms in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by spider bodies.

"It was just a dream, my son," Elrond said soothingly. "All is well now."

A dream. Estel closed his eyes as he remembered what he had dreamed about. He had had so many nightmares, filled with fear and horror, but nothing could have compared to this. Nothing could be more terrible and frightening than the vision in that last nightmare.

Elrond noted with concern that the young man was shaking violently, and his brow was covered with cold sweat. He knew that the spider poison wasn't completely out of Estel's body, and was afraid that maybe it was causing strange visions.

"It was just a dream, Estel," he repeated. "Nothing more."

The man took a look around, and his gaze finally rested on a familiar arrow stuck in a spider's body. No, it wasn't just a dream. It was the truth.

---

The attack surprised the orcs. Two of them were slain in their sleep, but the rest soon awoke and quickly prepared to meet the two elves.

Elladan turned around and swung his blade, cutting an orc's head off. Then he ducked to avoid a scimitar aimed at his chest and threw one of his hunting knives in the direction of his assailant.

An orc jumped at him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Elladan turned over and trust his blade in his attacker's chest, and pushed the dead body away from him. He spared a quick look to the left to see how his brother fared. What he saw made him gasp in dismay.

Elrohir had fallen to his knees, having a hard time fighting a single orc. His movements seemed slow and uncoordinated.

Since the younger twin entered the battle, he noticed that his body was much weaker than usual. The poison… He sighed in frustration. Of course the toxins were still in his blood. Why didn't he chew the herbs when he had had the time?

Elrohir took out the herbs, but someone kicked him, and he fell, dropping them into the mud. The rest of the fight was a blur to him. Soon the world started spinning and he didn't know who he was fighting.

"El!" His brother's cry took him out of his stupor. He tried to rise to his feet, but a fierce blow on his head sent him falling forward. "El!" Elladan's panicked scream resounded in his ears. As he fell, he noticed two blue eyes, watching him in horror.

"I'm sorry, mellon nín," he whispered to Legolas before his face sank into the mud.

An orc grinned and crouched over Elrohir. "Surrender or I will kill him." He turned towards the older twin. "We will kill them both." He pointed at another orc, who walked towards Legolas.

Elladan paled. He knew it had been silly to attack without making a plan first, but when he had seen what they had done to Legolas, his fury had blinded him and he couldn't think clearly. The truth was that that they had had very good chances against the orcs, but he had never thought about the fact that his brother hadn't recovered from the spider venom.

But it was too late for regret now. Elladan dropped his weapons and let the orcs bind him.

The twins were bound to two trees next to Legolas. Elladan noticed that his friend was gagged, and that only added to his anger. Well, Legolas couldn't talk to them, but nothing could stop him from talking to his friend.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't help you, mellon nín," he whispered and carefully examined the prisoner. He had sustained many injuries, but Elladan didn't know if any of them were life-threatening.

"Are you badly hurt?" He asked worriedly. "Nod if you are."

To his dismay, Legolas gave no indication that he had heard his words. The elf kept looking down, as if unwilling to meet his gaze. As if he was ashamed of something.

Elladan sighed. What had happened must have been terrible for his friend. "I know how horrible you feel, mellon nín," he spoke softly. "But do not worry. It will grow again."

Legolas raised his head in confusion. What was the twin talking about? What would grow again?

And then it struck him. His hair! Elladan thought he was upset about his hair! Anger and disbelief flashed though the blue orbs. _I don't care about the hair, you fool!_ He thought. _Your brother is dying, most probably he is already dead, and it is my fault!_ But then he looked down again. He couldn't look Elladan in the eyes. Would the dark-haired elf be so kind to him if he knew he was talking to his little brother's murderer?

His friend's behavior confused and worried Elladan.

"Legolas, look at me!" He shouted in despair, but the elf didn't seem to hear him.

One of the orcs suddenly looked up and stared at the golden-haired prisoner. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but suddenly closed it and grinned mysteriously. None of the other orcs seemed to notice this.

---

"Ada, they should be back by now!" Estel was getting restless. "Maybe something happened."

Elrond didn't know what to tell him. He was also worried, but it was perfectly normal for the twins to take so long to return. The orcs might have taken Legolas far away, and it would take time to track them and save the prince. But he couldn't tell this to his son.

"Maybe they returned to Imladris," he offered. "I told them that we'll be heading back home when you wake up, so maybe they decided to meet us there."

The young man studied his foster father carefully.

"Ada, this makes no sense. If they really went to make sure all spiders were dead, they wouldn't go far away." The peredhel looked away, and this only added to his doubts.

"Ada, is there something I need to know?" He asked suddenly.

Elrond paled for a second, but then stared firmly at his son. "All you need to know is that you are poisoned by spider venom and we need to get you home soon. I've given you the basic antidote, but there are more medicines you need to take, and I don't have them with me. So we are going home."

"But, Ada-"

"No objections, Estel, we are going and that's it." Elrond's voice sounded almost angry now. He was quite worried about his son's wellbeing and wasn't sure how to answer him.

The young man reluctantly got on his unsteady feet and gave a last glance to the dark forest.

---

The orcs had gone to sleep once again, leaving just one guard. Only six orcs had survived the elves' attack.

The captors had decided to remove Legolas' gag, but this didn't mean that the prince was talking. In fact he was as quiet as before.

Elrohir raised his head groggily and tried to focus on his friend.

"Mellon nín, please talk to me! What happened?"

To his utter dismay, the elf only sobbed and closed his eyed. The twins looked at him, patiently waiting for the moment he would be ready to talk. They had almost given up hope that he would speak at all when Legolas finally raised his head. His ocean-blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Estel is dead," he whispered. "This is what happened." _I killed him_, he was about to add, but couldn't find the strength to say it.

The peredhil brothers exchanged a surprised glance, but Elladan quickly realized where the misunderstanding was coming from. "Estel is alive, Legolas!" He quickly said. "We found him and killed the spiders. Ada is with him now."

Legolas turned large hopeful eyes towards them. "You found him!" So his hopes had come true. Someone had managed to find his friend before it was too late. "Did you speak with him?"

"No," Elrohir sadly shook his head. "He was unconscious when we left."

"Is he going to be alright?" The prince asked worriedly.

"Ada was preparing an antidote when we left. I'm sure he will know how to help him."

"This is all my fault," Legolas sobbed quietly. But then he suddenly raised his head and stared at the twins. No, it wasn't all his fault! Suddenly all the rage he had directed towards himself turned outwards.

"How could you say that to him?!" He shouted at them.

The brothers once again looked at each other, surprised by the sudden change in their friend.

"How could you tell him those things?!" Legolas shouted angrily. "How could you tell him that he wasn't your brother anymore? Do you know how broken he was when he came to me?!"

For a second, fury showed through Elladan's tearful eyes.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! Do you know how it feels to have your little sister taken away from you? Because if she ever returns his love, she will be taken away from us for all of eternity. Do you know how hard it was when we lost our mother, Legolas? I couldn't bear the loss of another family member. It is hard enough to know that I will one day lose Estel. But to lose Arwen… it would be unbearable. And we are going to see our mother again. But if Arwen decides to choose a mortal life, we will be separated forever."

Legolas looked at him, this time unable to control his own tears.

"Goheno nin, mellon nín," he whispered softly. He felt that he had just opened a deep wound. "I did not know of what I was speaking."

"It's alright, my friend," Elladan replied with a sigh. "No matter what, we had no right to tell those things to Estel. He didn't deserve it."

Their conversation stopped for a moment when the orc guard woke up one of his companions to take the watch and went to sleep. Suddenly, the new guard kneeled by the sleeping orc, and, without any warning, slit his throat. The creature didn't make a sound.

The three elves gaped at the sight.

"What is all this about?" Legolas asked, but Elrohir only shrugged.

"I don't really care. The less orcs, the better."

But the prince had the uneasy feeling that this wasn't going to turn out for the better.

The orc swiftly moved and killed all of his sleeping companions in the same manner. Then he walked to the three prisoners.

"Now I have you all to myself." He grinned and turned towards the golden-haired elf.

"I am sure you will like my company, Legolas. Or should I call you _Prince_ Legolas?" He smirked as the captives paled at his words.

"Not very smart to use his real name." He turned towards Elladan. "I was fortunate the others didn't recognize it. So now you are all mine."

"Why are you doing this?" Elrohir glared at him.

"Why? Well, let's say that my master would be very happy if I brought him the Prince of Mirkwood. And I captured him all alone." He gave the dead orcs a satisfied glance.

"He might even make me a group leader."

The three elves shuddered. Such cruelty towards your own race was foreign to them. They knew that orcs didn't care about each other, but to see one kill all of his companions was too much.

"So you are taking us to your master?" Legolas asked.

"Us?" The orc grinned at him. "I'm taking only _you_, my dear prince. Those two will have to stay here. I was planning to kill them, but then I thought it would be more fun to leave them to starve to death. If the spiders don't kill them before that, of course."

"What are you going to do with him?" Elrohir asked, panicked.

"With the prince? I thought to kill him and bring him to my master, but now, when I think about it, it would be more convenient for me to make him walk instead of carrying his dead body." He cut the rope that tied Legolas to the tree, but left his wrists bound. "Go!" He pressed the tip of his scimitar at the prince's neck.

"No!" Elladan screamed. "Wait!"

Legolas turned his head to look back at the twins.

"Dan, Ro, if you ever manage to get away, please… please tell Estel that I'm sorry! Please ask him to remember me the way I was before, not the way I was the last time we met."

"I said go!" The orc shouted once again, giving his prisoner a fierce kick in the back, and sending him a few steps forward. "They are not getting away. There is no one to help them."

"Legolas!" The twins shouted as their friend disappeared into the forest. They both stared in despair at the pile of long, golden locks lying on the ground.

This was the only thing they now had left of their friend.

**To be continued…**

_Many thanks to everyone who managed to review the last chapter although the site kept deleting it! And thanks to Kali for the wonderful beta work!_

_Some of you asked very nicely for elf torture. It's only implied here, but if you really want it, you can still have it in next chapter._

_It seems this story will be entering the Spiders competition after all (I couldn't disobey ox's order :D) This means that I'll finish it by April 15. And I'll try to stay in the word limit (which I think I already passed ;)). You are also encouraged to participate, not many stories are entering, so you have a good chance to win :o)_

_To everyone reading "Friendship is a Family Trait": I'm so sorry the update is taking so long! But an update IS coming, I am working on it. Please don't think I have abandoned the story, I would never do that._

_Finally, I know this chapter is evil. But please review, my friends, and you can have a lock of Legolas' hair :D (lol, I think that's called bribery ;))_

8


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta: Kalisona** (hugs)

Chapter 6

The rain had stopped a long time ago, but almost none of the bright sunlight could enter the darkness of Mirkwood. Uncomfortable coolness had settled under the thick canopy of the trees. Estel shuddered, but it had nothing to do with the cold or with the spider toxins still running through his veins. Darkness had settled in his heart, and it was much thicker than the one around him. And none of the sunlight could ever reach it.

The gloomy forest had always intimidated the young man, but murky or not, it was his best friend's home, so the darkness never had seemed too deep.

But not anymore.

Elrond walked slowly, supporting his son, who was still dizzy from the toxins. A sense of dread filled his heart, and he could only hope that the twins and Legolas were safe. But somehow he doubted it.

"I don't like this," the ranger protested once again. "We should go looking for Dan and Ro."

The elven lord shook his head. "I told you, Estel, they are probably headed towards home. We will meet them there."

"But it will be more than a month until we reach Imladris!" The young man wasn't going to give in easily. "And I am walking so slowly! What if they aren't there when we get home? It will be too late to help!"

Elrond sighed. He had to admit he was worried. He trusted his sons, but he didn't know what they were up against.

But he couldn't go after them with Estel. The human was still ill and would need more help before he recovered completely. The long journey to Imladris was dangerous enough for him, even if they didn't stray.

A sudden idea crossed his mind. "Thranduil's palace is just a few hours away," he said. "We can get help there. The Wood elves are used to dealing with spider poison. I am sure they will have all the herbs that we have in Imladris, possibly more."

Elrond was reluctant to make this suggestion. If they went to the palace, Estel would soon learn that Legolas had gone after him. True, the man would get help there, and would probably feel well enough to handle the news, but the elven lord wasn't looking forward to telling his son that his best friend was captured, and they didn't know where he was and in what condition.

Estel froze and stared at his foster father. Thranduil's palace… that would mean seeing Legolas again. Yes, he wanted to speak to his friend, to tell him how sorry he was, but at the same time he was afraid. Afraid of the rejection in his friend's usually warm blue eyes, afraid of the disdain, or worse, the indifference he was going to face. Could he ever be able to repair the bond, once so strong, that he had broken so carelessly?

" Ada, I don't need help, I'll be fine," he muttered softly. "Let's go back and look for Dan and Ro. Please."

Elrond studied the young man with surprise and concern. He watched as his son's gaze darkened, and he looked away, as if afraid to meet his eyes.

"What is it, ion nín?" The elf gently lifted his chin. "Are you still feeling guilty for loving her? I told you I have forgiven you. No, I have never been angry with you."

"It is not that, Ada." The young man tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Another shudder went through his body. Elrond, wrongly thinking that the ranger was cold, took off his cloak and wrapped it around his human son's slim, but sturdy form. Little did he know that the coldness Aragorn felt wasn't coming from outside, and cloak could not warm his heart.

"What is it then, Estel?" He asked gently. He had noticed that the human had paled, and it worried him.

"Nothing really. I am just worried about Elladan and Elrohir," the man replied, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"I will leave you at the palace and will go to look after them immediately," Elrond replied, and the ranger nodded reluctantly. Ready or not, he had to face Legolas.

Estel took another slow step, when he felt his foster father tense.

"What is it, Ada?" He asked in alarm. But before the elf could answer him, he could hear it as well.

Someone was coming.

---

"El!" Elladan desperately tried to get his twin's attention. "El, look at me!"

"It is all my fault," Elrohir muttered brokenly.

"What are you talking about?" The older twin stared at him in shock. _Valar, please don't tell me that he has contracted Estel's guilt problem! _

"I should have eaten the herbs. I failed you, El, and I failed Legolas!" He glanced at the pile of golden hair still lying on the ground.

Elladan sighed. So his brother _had_ contracted Estel's guilt problem.

"You only tried to help." He tried to comfort his twin. "If it is anyone's fault, it is the orcs'."

Elrohir only shook his head. "We could have defeated them, El, and you know it! If only I had eaten the leaves Ada gave me…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. "And now Legolas is going to die. And we will most probably starve to death."

"Stop it!" Elladan was starting to get annoyed by his brother's self-condemnation. "No one is going to die! If you focused your mind on making an escape plan, instead of reproving yourself, we could be free by now!"

Elrohir sighed and left his head hung forward. "Goheno nin (forgive me). I had no right to lose hope," he muttered.

"It is alright, brother," his twin whispered. "I am sure Ada and Estel will come to look for us. But, before that, we should try everything possible to escape on our own.

"Any ideas?" Elrohir looked questioningly at his brother.

A wide grin was the only answer he received.

---

"Faster, scum!" A fierce kick in Legolas' ribs was punishment for the elf falling once again. He tried to rise, but the kick sent him, panting, to the ground once again.

The journey through the hills was a blur to Legolas. His head was still spinning wildly because of the spider toxins, and the harsh treatment he was receiving wasn't helping the matters.

He tried to rise once again, but the orc's heavy boot landed on his back with full force, pushing the air out of his lungs. The elf gasped and tried to crawl away, but the boot pressed him further down.

"I think I told you to walk faster," the orc hissed. "My master will be happy to see you. The sooner we get there, the sooner I get my prize. On the other hand…" He suddenly seemed to reconsider his plan. "The longer we take to get there, the more fun I am going to have."

Legolas didn't like the new turn of events. He had had enough experience with orc fun in the past to know that he wasn't looking forward to it. "I will do my best to walk fast," he replied. "I can't wait to get rid of your company. I don't know who your master is, but I'm sure he can't possibly stink as bad as you."

His words were rewarded by another kick. "Are you trying to make your situation worse, scum?" The orc asked incredulously.

"Can it get any worse than this?" The elf challenged.

The evil creature grinned widely. "Oh, trust me, elf, it can always get worse. _Much_ worse."

---

"Mae govannen, mellyn!" Elrond raised his hand to greet the Mirkwood border patrol.

"Lord Elrond!" The elves recognized him and slightly bowed their heads in respect. "Are you travelling to the palace, my Lord?" Miresgal, the leader of the patrol, asked.

"Yes, my friend. My son was bitten by spiders and needs help."

" Ada, you don't need to come to the palace," Estel suddenly interrupted. "I can come back with the patrol, and you can go and look for Dan and Ro."

Elrond had to admit the idea made sense. This would save them some time even though he hated to leave the man sick as he was. "Would you escort Estel to the palace?" He asked the elves.

"Of course, my Lord," Miresgal replied. "Do not worry about Lord Estel, he will be safe with us."

Elrond sighed. He was still reluctant to leave the ranger. "Do you want me to prepare you more of the antidote, ion nín?" He asked. "You have taken only one dose, and with all the poison you have taken, you will need at least five or six to recover completely. The effect of the first dose will wear off soon and you will feel terrible again."

"We don't have time for this, Ada," the young man replied resolutely. "Don't worry; I'll get the antidote when I arrive at the palace. I'll be alright, I promise."

"Very well," the elven lord said, although he still seemed hesitant. "I had some herbs that you could chew without boiling them in water, but I gave them all to Elrohir, so we need to do without them. Tell King Thranduil that you have been bitten by spiders and that you need to drink the antidote immediately."

"I will." The young man nodded. "Now, please Ada, go and look for Dan and Ro. I would feel better if I knew that you were looking for them."

"Get better, my son," Elrond lightly touched the ranger's shoulder and walked back towards the clearing. He had a very bad feeling about leaving Estel, but tried to ignore it.

_He is safe_, he tried to assure himself and walked forward.

But another voice resounded in the back of his mind, _He is never safe_.

---

"Maybe there is no need to hurry after all." The orc grinned, still without removing his foot from Legolas' back. "Then I must look for a place where we can spend the night."

The elf sighed inwardly. It seemed he had indeed managed to make matters worse. It seemed to come naturally for him. He could only guess what the orc meant by 'spend the night', and none of the guesses seemed enjoyable.

"You wait here while I return," the orc grunted and lifted his foot, but then froze. "Wait! How do I know that you won't run away?" He suddenly took out a long knife and before Legolas could comprehend what was happening, a sharp pain pierced his shoulder. The elf gasped and concentrated all of his strength in not voicing his agony.

The orc had stuck the knife through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"Good." The evil creature looked at him carefully. "You won't be able to go anywhere like that."

Giving the pinned prince a last glance, the orc climbed the hill and disappeared from sight.

---

"Lord Estel?" Miresgal asked worriedly when the young man stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my friend, but I need to go back," the ranger said.

"Back?" The elf turned wide eyes at him. "But Lord Elrond said – "

"I know what he said, but I need to speak to him. I forgot to tell him something. Something important."

The elves exchanged glances. "We promised him to get you to the palace safely."

"He will understand. You shouldn't worry about that. Please, my friends, it is really important that I speak to him. You can go back to the palace, I will come when I can."

"You mean to follow him _alone_?" Miresgal was incredulous. "If you need to go back, I could send someone with you."

"I will be fine alone. I don't want to bother you," Aragorn replied. "You can go back, I will stay safe, I promise."

Miresgal sighed. He somehow felt it was wrong to leave the human, but the ranger was not a child anymore and he had no authority to order him anything. "Very well, My Lord Estel," he spoke slowly. "I hope you are doing the right thing."

Aragorn thanked them and turned back, his heart filled with guilt and satisfaction at the same time. He felt guilty for lying to his father and to the patrol, but it had been necessary. Now he could go and help his brothers. They needed him, he could feel it.

Moreover, now he wouldn't need to face Legolas. He wasn't ready for that. He couldn't bear the rejection. But would he ever be ready?

The ranger walked towards the clearing, his steps slow but determined. He stumbled a few times, and with every step he took, his vision grew more blurry. He took another tired step and fell to the ground. He rose panting to his knees and shook his head, hoping to stop the world from spinning around him. _Great,_ he sighed in frustration. _The antidote is wearing off. Ada warned me._

But it was too late to change anything, and besides he wouldn't go back even if he could. He rose to his unsteady feet and focused, moving forward. He would find his brothers, no matter what.

Soon he reached a clearing and stopped to lean on a tree to catch his breath. He couldn't help shuddering when he saw the numerous spider bodies littering the ground. The memories were still too near.

He could easily follow the tracks his brothers had left, and he observed that Elrond had followed them. But there were other tracks, slightly older, and it seemed that the elves had followed them. This confused him, but he was feeling too dizzy to think, so he just walked along the tracks.

Wherever his brothers were, he would find them soon.

**To be continued… **

_Thank you for the great reviews last time, my friends! Heh, bribery worked – I hope you liked the strands of Legolas' hair :-) I still have a few left, in case you decide to review :D _

**_The deadline for the "Spiders" competition had been extended to April 30._**_ If you want to submit a story, you still have some time. If not, you can still visit the EAC site and read the other spider stories. Links on my profile page. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: Kalisona**

Translations:

_Peredhil – half-elven_

_Goheno nin – forgive me_

_Mellon nín – my friend_

_Ion nín – my son_

_Ada – father (dad, daddy)_

Chapter 7

You told me, _go away_.

I told you, _leave me now_.

I want to turn back time,

But I do not know how.

-

I tried to let you go

And to forget the past.

I tried, but always failed.

My memories will last.

-

I think about the roads we've gone,

I think about the tears we've cried,

I think about the smiles we've shared,

Don't tell me they all died!

-

I tried to let you go,

I tried, but I just can't.

This can't break our bonds.

You'll always be my friend.

-

"Come on, El, you almost have it!" Elladan encouraged his twin. "I told you it's always a good idea to have a knife in your boot."

"Yes, especially when your hands are not tied, so that you can actually _reach_ the knife!" His twin hissed, somewhat irritated.

Elladan had tried to get a hold of the knife in his boot, but the task had appeared to be harder than he had initially thought. After several minutes of awkward movements with his feet, he had finally managed to take off his boot, letting the dagger roll to the ground. The knife had fallen closer to Elrohir, so now the younger peredhel was trying to get a hold of the weapon. He also had his shoe off, and he finally managed to hold the blade between his toes.

"Be careful not to cut yourself," his brother warned him. Elrohir bent his knee, lifting his leg backwards. His hands were tied behind his back, and he managed to grab the knife. Cutting the bonds with his hands still tied wasn't easy, but he eventually succeeded and rushed to help his twin.

"So the two of you managed to get yourselves free." A voice spoke behind them, causing them to jump.

"Ada!" Elladan said almost accusingly. "Never do that again!"

Elrond sighed and walked to them, holding Elrohir's face and gently lifting it.

"I see you haven't taken the herbs, ion nín," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, not really surprised.

"I was going to, but then we had to fight the orcs, and then…" he tried to defend himself, but Elrond interrupted him.

"So I see," he said and looked critically at the dead orc bodies, his gaze finally resting on the pile of golden hair. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Elrohir ran to the place he remembered the herbs had fallen and promptly chewed half of them, keeping the other half for later. He had learned his lesson.

"Good." Elrond nodded in approval.

"And now, I suppose, we should go after Legolas," he said, still looking at the pile of hair on the ground.

"Ada," Elladan had finally found the courage to ask the question that had weighed on his mind since his father had arrived. "Where is Estel? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry about him," the Elven Lord assured him. "He is safe."

---

Aragorn fell to his knees once again. This had proven to be a very bad idea. The antidote was wearing off, and his vision was growing more and more blurry. He was losing control over his body. He could just hope that no one would attack him. He was in no condition to fight.

The young ranger sighed in defeat. If he was in no condition to fight, how was he supposed to help his brothers? He shook his head to clear his vision, but immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea passed through his body. He waited for a minute for the dizziness to subside, and resolutely got to his feet. His brothers needed him. He had to go on!

He walked slowly along the tracks, until he reached a small clearing. He stopped and gasped at the view.

Slain orcs were littering the ground. But what made his blood freeze in his veins was a pile of hair, slightly reflecting the last sunrays.

"No!" Estel ran towards the hair and buried his trembling hands in it. There could be no mistake about _whose_ hair it was. Whoever has done this was going to pay!

But if the captors had dared cut Legolas' hair, what further damaged had they inflicted on the elf? Aragorn felt his heart clench in fear. This could not be happening, it could not be…

His dizzy mind never wondered what the elf was doing there. It could register only one single thought: his friend was captured by orcs, and was most probably tortured, in great pain, and maybe, no, it's couldn't be, but still… maybe… _already dead_? No, he wasn't ready to accept this!

He tried to control his quickened breathing and heartbeat. He had to find Legolas, and quickly. He knew what happened to elves captured by orcs, and he didn't want to imagine his friend in the hands of those disgusting creatures.

His friend…

Was Legolas still his friend? Estel pushed away the absurd question. Most probably not, but it didn't matter. Yes, he knew that the elf was angry with him, hated him, worse, didn't care about him, but this would never change how _he_ felt. He still cared about his friend. A lot. And he would never let anyone hurt him.

The ranger took a strand of the golden hair and carefully put it into his pocket. He blinked a couple of times to clear his blurry vision as much as possible. He would need to see well in order to follow the tracks. He could soon see that a single orc had dragged Legolas, and his brothers and father had followed. They had gone to the hills, following a path he knew well.

Too well. Aragorn stopped and smiled slightly. He knew very well where this path was leading. And he knew a shortcut. He walked to the rocks and disappeared into an almost invisible tunnel entrance. Legolas and he had discovered this tunnel a few months ago, during one of their hunts.

Estel sighed sadly. He would never again go hunting with Legolas.

But this didn't matter now. He had to save his friend, and this tunnel would significantly shorten the distance he had to walk. Now it didn't seem impossible to catch up with the orc.

---

"I found the perfect place to spend the night." The orc grinned down at his prisoner. "I believe you will enjoy it."

He bent down and pulled his knife out of Legolas' shoulder.

The elf gasped at the pain, but remained silent. He was relieved that he wasn't pinned to the ground anymore, but he suspected that what was going to follow would be worse.

The orc grabbed him by his injured shoulder, which was bleeding more heavily after the knife had been removed, and dragged him up the hill.

"I found a lovely cave!" He smirked.

Legolas shut his eyes in pain. Cave. He should have known.

The orc dragged his prisoner to the cave. He glanced briefly at a small hole in the rock, next to the cave opening. It was impossible to see from the outside that it was the entrance of a hidden tunnel.

---

Aragorn moved swiftly in the darkness of the passage, all of his pains totally forgotten. He had only one aim in his mind. Reach his friend on time.

The ranger suddenly stopped as the passage was blocked by something sticky. He took out his hunting knife and cut through it. He was so intent on reaching his goal, that he never wondered what it was.

Suddenly he stopped and listened. A soft sound reached his ears. Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. As if water dropping on the ground. But there was no water inside the tunnel.

Aragorn took a step backwards and held firmly his knife. He hadn't expected that. Apparently one of the spiders had decided that the passage would make a perfect lair.

The man knew that the creature would attack, but still he wasn't prepared when a dark body lunged at him and knocked him down. His head impacted with the stone floor, and he fought hard to remain conscious. Blissful darkness seemed too tempting, but he couldn't give up while Legolas was still a captive.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He could feel one of the spider's fangs pierce his flesh and the venom enter his bloodstream. Estel resisted the urge to cry out in pain and concentrated all of his remaining strength in one last effort. He lifted his uninjured arm and stuck his blade into the spider's gruesome belly.

A sticky fluid flowed on his arm, and a shriek assaulted his ears. He pushed the dead body off him and slowly got to his feet.

This was the worse thing that could have happened. His condition was bad even before the bite, and now the new venom could very well have been fatal. He tried to take another step, but fell to the ground, his face meeting unyielding stone.

Estel quickly scrambled to his feet and wiped away the blood from his forehead. He couldn't stop! Not before he had helped Legolas! He ran forward, his high adrenaline the only thing that kept him from collapsing.

---

Legolas didn't like his new position. Being tied to a stone wall wasn't something he enjoyed. His heart beat wildly, trapped in his chest, just like he was trapped in the darkness of the cave. He wanted to get away, to breathe the fresh air, to hear the birds, to see the stars. But all he could see was a grinning orc's face.

"Are you feeling comfortable, my Prince?" The creature's grin grew wider. "You are royalty and I want to please you."

"If you want to please me, take that knife and stick it into your stinky stomach!" Legolas snapped.

"I will take the knife, your Highness," he replied. "But it is not _my_ stomach I will stick it in," he muttered, tracing the elf's chin with the blade. "Or maybe not the stomach," he mused. "The throat might be better."

"You want me alive, scum, so that you won't need to carry my body," Legolas reminded him darkly.

"Oh, but we are almost there," the orc pointed out. "One more day and we will be outside the borders of Mirkwood. I think I can carry you that far."

Legolas paled. The orc was right, they had almost left Mirkwood. Soon he would be lost beyond help or hope. And it seemed the orc wanted to end everything here and now.

He closed his eyes and prayed that his ending would be quick, although he highly doubted that.

"Goheno nin, Estel," he finally whispered and took a deep breath. If this was going to be his end, he wasn't going to give the orc the pleasure of seeing him suffer. No, he wouldn't scream, he vowed silently.

He felt the foul blade pierce his arm and cut through it. A scream pierced the air. But the voice wasn't elven. Legolas' eyes snapped open in surprise, and his gaze locked with the terrified eyes of the orc. The evil creature reached to take the knife out of his back, and turned to face his assailant.

Legolas gasped in shock. There, at the cave entrance, stood a man, his form shaking slightly. The skin was unnaturally pale and contrasted sharply with the dark red blood, oozing freely from a deep gash on his forehead.

"Estel!" He shouted, afraid that the vision might go away, and desperately wanting him to stay. What was the human doing here? He was poisoned and in no shape to go after him. Was he hallucinating from the pain? Was it a ghost he was seeing?

The orc lunged at the man with a battle cry. Aragorn took out his sword to meet the attack, but he couldn't control the trembling of his hand. The orcs body impacted with his, and sent them both to the ground.

For a moment Aragorn's vision blurred even more, and when it finally cleared, he saw the orc's fist flying towards his face. Instinctively he closed his eyes, but it did nothing to prevent the pain that followed. He could hear Legolas' frantic shouts in the background, but couldn't make out the words.

The fist landed on his face one more time, and he wished for nothing more than to succumb to the tempting darkness. No pain. No fear. He just needed to close his eyes and let go.

And he did.

Darkness swept all over his senses, and he let himself sink into blissful oblivion. It was so pleasant, so peaceful. And it didn't hurt.

"Estel!" Legolas' panicked scream brought him back to the word of pain. Why? He wished he could stay where he was. He groaned and opened his eyes, quickly remembering what he was doing here. And then he came to full awareness.

All darkness seemed to fade away as he realized what he was fighting for. If he surrendered, if he let the shadows claim him, this orc would torture Legolas to death. No! He would stay. And if he had to suffer, he would. It was a small price to pay.

He blindly reached and grabbed a stone, slamming it into the orc's head. The creature seemed stunned for a moment, and Aragorn used this to push him to the side. Orc and man rolled together, until they rolled out of the cave entrance.

Legolas' fear turned into panic as he couldn't see his friend anymore. All he could hear were shouts and groans, and to his greatest dismay, he often recognized the voice.

All noises suddenly stopped and complete silence settled over the cave.

"Estel!" The elf screamed. "Estel, answer me!" There was no answer. He thought his heart would stop.

The next five seconds seemed like centuries to Legolas. Finally a bent, dark figure appeared at the entrance. The elf gasped.

"Oh, Estel, you scared me so much!" He whispered weakly. The human didn't answer and walked towards him, his head bent down. He walked unsteadily, but determinedly, never meeting the blue gaze following his every move.

Finally he reached the elf and fell to his knees beside him. The ranger took out a knife and quickly cut the bonds.

"You are free to go now," he muttered. He wished his former friend would go away. He could feel the venoms slowly but surely claiming his body, and he didn't want the elf to watch him die. He couldn't bear the indifference.

As Legolas' hands were finally free, he reached out and grasped the man's arm.

"Estel, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. His friend's behavior was confusing him, and the human looked terrible.

Estel pulled his arm free.

"It is alright, Legolas. You don't need to pretend you care."

"What?!" Sapphire eyes widened in confusion. "Estel, what do you mean?" Could the human think he was still angry with him? It was absurd! "Mellon nín, I am sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"I said it's alright," the man interrupted him in a curt tone. "You don't need to apologize. I understand why you decided to leave me. It was all my fault." He tried to sound confident although his heart was tearing apart.

"Leave you?" Legolas' confusion grew. His brow furrowed, but realization suddenly struck him. "Leave you!" He shook his head in horror. "You foolish human! I cannot believe this!"

Estel's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sudden pain on his cheek and his hand instinctively touched the place where the elf had just slapped him. "Legolas?" He asked, confused. "Why did you do this?"

"To beat some reason into that thick, stubborn, silly, empty, useless human head of yours!" The elf was almost yelling. "How could you ever think that?! I didn't _leave_, I was _kidnapped_ by orcs!"

Estel pulled back and gazed into his friend's eyes, which were by now shimmering with unshed tears. Of course it all made sense when he thought about it. How could he have been so foolish?!

Suddenly exhausted by extreme happiness and relief, Aragorn sat on the ground and rested his back on the stone wall.

"So you came to the forest because you followed me?" He asked weakly, and the elf nodded. "Oh, Legolas, so you were hurt because of me once again! And they… they…" Unable to continue, he just fingered the golden hair, which was now a bit shorter than shoulder length.

"Oh, please, mellon nín, don't worry about my hair." Legolas smiled. "Elven hair can grow very fast if we want it to. And don't blame yourself, it was I who chased you out of the palace," he said softly and pulled his friend into a tight embrace. "I must have hurt you a lot to make you think I would leave you. I am sorry, Estel."

He suddenly tensed. The human in his arms was shaking uncontrollably. He had been shivering since he had arrived in the cave, and the elf had contributed it to shock and exhaustion. But now it was quickly intensifying and this worried him.

"Estel, mellon nín, are you alright?" He pushed the man backwards and gazed into his face. What he saw made him gasp. The gray eyes were bleary and unfocused, and they didn't seem to see him.

"Estel!" He was starting to become scared. "What happened to you?"

He quickly tore off a piece of his tunic and pressed it to the man's forehead to stop the bleeding. The wound needed to be cleaned, but he knew that the real problem was something else.

"I…," the ranger tried to speak. "I… I am so sorry… so sorry, mellon nín."

"Sorry for what?" Legolas tried to control himself, but he was panicking. The man had suddenly gone whiter than snow. "Estel, talk to me! What happened? What happened to you on your way here?"

"I… it… it bit me, Legolas." Aragorn's teeth were clattering and he had trouble speaking. "The spider… it bit me."

The elf stared in horror. After everything his friend had endured and all the toxins in his body, a new spider bite could mean the end.

"Mellon nín, I need you to stay with me!" He pleaded desperately. "Please, stay awake, Estel! Stay awake for me!"

The human gave no indication that he had heard his words. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and he just gave up. His task was complete. His friend was safe, and he could leave now.

"ESTEL!" Legolas slapped his cheek once again, carefully but resolutely. No reaction. Then the elf gave up all caution and fiercely shook his friend's limp body. All his wounds screamed at him, but he gave them no heed. "Don't do this to me, human! You cannot do this! You won't die!"

"Oh, yes, he will." A voice from behind made Legolas jump. "He _will_ die."

---

"So he spoke nothing of my son?" Thranduil eyed the patrol that had just arrived.

"No, my liege," Miresgal replied. "Lord Elrond said that he would go look for his sons, but he spoke nothing of the Prince."

The King's brow furrowed. "And yet, you are saying that the ranger was bitten by spiders?"

"Yes, my Lord." The leader of the patrol nodded.

"Where this human goes, Legolas follows," Thranduil whispered thoughtfully. "I am sure he is in trouble. Send a patrol to find him! And take spider antidote!" He ordered. "Oh, and Miresgal," he called back his subject, who had almost left the hall. "You can take several additional horses. The peredhil family and my son might need them."

_Although I doubt they will be in any condition to ride by themselves_, he thought darkly.

---

"Yes, he will die," Elrond repeated. "I will kill him myself! Silly child!"

He bent over his foster son and slightly tilted his head backwards. "Elrohir, give me the herbs you have left and boil some water! We need to prepare the antidote. Elladan, take care of Legolas' injuries."

"I am fine, Lord Elrond, it is Estel who needs –"

"Elladan, I said take care of Legolas," Elrond interrupted him. "And tie him and gag him if he protests."

Legolas was about to say something, but realized it was better not to distract the healer. Elrond would need all of his concentration to help his human son.

"Estel? Can you hear me, ion nín?" He spoke softly and soothingly, rubbing the man's back in gentle circles. The voice of the healer seemed to scatter the darkness. "I am here my son. Ada is here." Elrohir handed him the herbs, and he continued. "Breathe, Estel, I need you to breathe. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Slowly, slowly Estel. Inhale…"

The twins and Legolas watched transfixed, their faces pale. Elladan had momentarily forgotten that he was supposed to clean and dress the prince's wounds, and Legolas had conveniently forgotten to remind him.

"Ada, can you help him?" Elrohir asked quietly, but his father only raised his hand to indicate to his son to keep quiet.

"I will give you some herbs, Estel. I need you to chew them and keep them under your tongue. Can you do that?"

The young man nodded. He had finally relaxed in his father's arms. He seemed oblivious of the world around him, and the only thing he could hear was Elrond's voice.

Soon the antidote was ready, and the Elven lord helped his son drink it. He eased his body on the ground, and wrapped him tightly in all of their cloaks to keep him warm. Now they could only wait for the antidote to take effect.

"Elrohir, Legolas, you also need to drink," Elrond commanded. "And don't protest. Your bodies are fighting the toxins already, but a little help won't hurt."

The elves silently obeyed and sat down beside their human friend and brother.

Gray eyes fluttered open and Estel gazed around groggily. He suddenly gasped and averted his gaze.

"Dan, Ro! You are here?" He whispered.

Elladan's heart hurt to see his brother like that. He gently lifted the man's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"We are here, little brother," he said softly.

Estel seemed to relax when the elf called him 'brother'. "Ada told me that you had forgiven me. But I was afraid to believe him."

"There is nothing to forgive." Elladan smiled slightly. "At least there is nothing _we_ should forgive _you_ for. I just wonder if _you_ could forgive _us_."

"Dan, I –" he tried to protest, but the elf interrupted him.

"I said things I didn't mean, Estel. I told you that you weren't my brother anymore. That's not true. You are our brother and always will be." he pulled the human into a warm embrace. "Always will be."

Estel raised his face and looked at Legolas, who just gave him an I-told-you smile. He smiled back and nodded in thanks.

---

Five figures moved slowly through the woods. Two of them had sustained too many injuries, and they had to stop often to rest.

Suddenly the sounds of horse's hooves could be heard. The small group stopped and waited for the riders to appear.

"Your Highness!" Miresgal was shocked when he observed the condition his prince was in. The King wasn't going to be pleased.

"Well met, my friend." Legolas smiled. "I am glad we met you. It might have taken days to get to the palace at our pace."

"Your father sent us," the leader of the patrol explained. "He was worried about you, and I can see he was right."

"Oh, it is nothing," Legolas said. "Now let's go to my father and assure him that we are alright. Miresgal, we could use some horses. I will ride with Estel, he cannot ride by himself."

"_You_ also cannot ride by yourself," Elrohir remarked. "I will ride with Estel, and you will ride with Dan."

"You also aren't well." Elladan looked at his twin. "I will ride with Estel."

"You will ride with Legolas, and _I_ will ride with Estel," Elrond suddenly settled the argument. "There are some things I need to discuss with my son."

The three younger elves suddenly paled and gave the human a sympathetic look. The man had a lot of explanations to give.

Everyone was finally mounted, the ranger sitting in front of Elrond. "I am sorry, Ada," he muttered as they rode towards the palace. "I didn't mean to disobey."

"Are you really sorry?" Elrond raised an eyebrow, his voice sounding more amused than angry.

Estel sighed. "Actually, no, I am not. I am happy that I managed to help Legolas on time."

"Don't apologize if you aren't truly sorry, ion nín," Elrond said. "What you did was a mistake, and I don't approve of it, but it was your decision, and if you believe it was right, I will respect it. You are a child no more, Estel, and you don't need my approval. All I can give you now is advice, and not commands. But the decision will always be yours to make, and the consequences yours to suffer."

Aragorn nodded. "You are right, Ada. And I don't regret helping Legolas. But I am sorry for lying to you. I truly am."

"I know, ion nín," Elrond said softly. "I know. But we can talk about this later. You are tired now. Why don't you try to sleep on the way to the palace?"

The young man smiled. Many times Elrond gave him orders, or advice, as he had just called it, and often he was unwilling to listen. But this was an order he would happily obey.

Estel relaxed in his father's protective arms and drifted into sleep.

---

Silver eyes opened tiredly and fixed on the smiling face above him.

"Legolas?"

Estel took a look around. He was lying on a soft bed in one of the palace chambers. This was his second day here, and he was already feeling better, but complete recovery would take some more time. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay in bed."

"Obviously I'm not." The elf grinned somewhat mischievously.

"But the healers said –" the man tried to protest, but his friend interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter what the healers said, mellon nín. I am the prince, so I can do what I choose."

"Certainly. And I am sure your father will be happy to hear this."

"He doesn't need to know." The elf shrugged and sat on the bed. The ranger tried to rise, but Legolas gently pushed him back down.

"That doesn't mean that _you_ can get up, human." He smiled and brushed away a stray lock of dark hair out of the pale face. "You look much better now, although you still look terrible. Actually, when I think about it, you always look terrible." He grinned.

Estel shook his head in amusement. "Well, I am glad you came, mellon nín. I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" The elf asked, curious of what his friend had to say.

"Do you know what Ada told me?"

"No, but I can easily guess. He told you not to wander around trying to save everyone when you are half-dead." The prince smirked.

"No!" The man protested.

"Oh, didn't he?"

"Alright, he did tell me that," Estel reluctantly admitted, "but I was talking about something else."

"Go on." His friend nodded.

"He told me something very wise and very true. And I didn't listen to him."

"Well, this still sounds to me like 'Estel, don't wander around trying to save everybody when you are half-dead!'"

"Legolas!"

"What, am I not right?" The elf tried to defend his point. "This is something very wise and very true, and you never listen to it!"

"Alright then, I won't tell you if you don't want to listen!"

Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry, mellon nín. I want to hear it, really."

"I will tell you, but only if you let me sit," the man calmly stated his conditions. "I am tired of lying down."

"Fine, but be careful." The prince carefully helped him sit up in the bed. "So what did Lord Elrond tell you?"

Estel smiled when he remembered his father's words. A few days ago he had been so afraid, and he hadn't known if to believe them, but now he knew they were true.

"He told me that the bonds of family are too strong, and nothing can break them, no matter what. No matter what happens, no matter what I do, no matter how hard we fight, I will always be his son, and he will always be my father. And I was thinking…"

"…that the same is true about bonds of friendship?" Legolas finished his thought.

"Exactly. How did you guess?" The young man stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh, it is obvious." The price laughed merrily. "No matter how much you annoy me, and no matter how stupidly you act, I will always be your friend, and nothing can change that. I can never be angry with you for more than three minutes. Sometimes I wonder what madness had possessed me to forgive you everything so easily."

"Friendship is madness indeed." Estel smiled.

"Yes, but I do not wish to be cured from it," Legolas replied seriously, and blue eyes locked with gray. "I think you learned a good lesson, mellon nín."

"I did," the young man replied. "Some bonds are unbreakable. But I wish I had known this before. It would have saved us from trouble."

The elf laughed in reply.

"Oh, Estel!" He finally managed to say. "Nothing can save us from trouble!"

**THE END**

_A/N 1: Yes, in case you are wondering, spiders have "fangs". You can visit the Estel Angst Central for a discussion on spider anatomy :D_

_A/N 2: This story was a pleasure to write, especially with such wonderful readers like you! Thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews!(I know that many of you reviewed just to get a strand of Legolas' hair, but still thank you ;)) If you have left a signed review, and don't have a reply, it's because alerts are down again, and you'll get it eventually. I have replied to all of yours reviews because I value them a lot. And to everyone who reviewed, but didn't leave an email: __**the randomer, **__**Fan, **__**Jennifer**__, and __**Mossheart**__, your words made me smile :) Thanks! _

_A/N 3: Many thanks to Kali for correcting all of my stupid mistakes :D_

_A/N 4: To all readers of "Friendship is a Family Trait": This story is over, so now I am going to update more often. Thanks for the patience._

_A/N 5: I know you are probably tired of hearing this, but this story was written for the EAC competition "Spiders" and you are welcome to participate :) Even if you don't want to participate, you can still check the other stories and vote. All stories will be posted on EAC after April 30. Link on my profile page._

_Until the next story, my friends. Navaer!_

_StarLight :o)_

12


End file.
